Adventure Into The Storm
by GhostHunter94
Summary: You'd Think after the Ooo Zombie Apocalypse, the people would have it easy, but now they are once again fighting for their lives as they experience some of the worst weather they've ever seen.. Tornadoes..
1. Beginning Stuff

Finn and Jake might have gone through some gone through some crazy adventures and have met some amazing people/beings.. but their adventures are about to be taken whole new level as they encounter some of the worst weather Ooo has ever seen.

* * *

Note: I know 'Into The Storm' was probably not the best movie to you guys but how would it have gone if our favorite Adventure time Characters gone through such circumstances?

* * *

Disclaimer: I may be a fan of both of these but it has its limitations.


	2. Problems with Lemongrab

Finn the Human and Jake the Dog were on their way to Candy Kingdom to meet up with Princess Bubblegum.

According to her, Lemongrab was up to his usual antics.

* * *

"So what do you think, is he up to something.. UNACCEPTABLE?!" _The last part was an imitation on Finn's Part._

"Heh, who knows, with that flip-pot, i'd be surprised if he's not just here to complain again." _They had to laugh, over the years lemongrab has had all sorts of 'Problems'.. one of which apperently required him to stare at Princess Bubblegum while she slept._

Which... needless to say.. disturbed them..

But as they approached the Kingdom, they took notice of a change in the weather.

Earlier in the Morning it was Sunny and not too bad, but as it had grown to the Mid/Late part of the Afternoon, clouds had began to form and take on dark looks to them.

In addition, the humidity along with the winds had gone up slightly as well.

"Huh, think it's gonna rain?" _Jake asked his fellow adventurer._

"Looks like it, but i'd say it's gonna full on storm." _The Blue Clad Adventurer Replied._

Matter of fact, they could see over in ice kingdom that Ice King was getting ready for something.. and from the looks of it, something big..

"Uh oh, don't look now, but i think ol' princess napper is getting ready for just that." _The Yellow Dog Commented, noticing the odd behaviour towards the old magical king._

"Not again.. i hope it can wait till after we are done with Bubblegum and Lemongrab." _Finn sighed in frustration, several times over the last few months, the two adventurers had to deal with Ice King's same old Princess Kidnapping antics... but the thing that bothered finn.. was that it appeared Ice King was in more of a panic rather than preparation for another kidnapping._

* * *

"Oh i hope you have a first aid kit on hand, Gunter." _The old blue magic lunatic spoke rather hurriedly to his Penguin companion._

The small but odd penquin looked at him a bit odd and honked.

"No, there isnt gonna be a fight... it's the weather gunter.. something is not right here.. can't you feel it?" _To be honest, the penguin didn't know what he felt, he barely even knew what the Ice King was talking about._

"Ohh.. this is gonna be bad, i can just feel it.." _He said in a panic as he rushed to get all of his penguins inside where he believed it was safe._

"How are we on Food?" _The old king ask his odd companion._

Whom waddled to a door, openned it, and he knew it was full when a couple of food articles tumbled out.

"Ah, good! We're gonna need it.." _He quickly ran over and picked up the odd Penguin, closing the door behind him._

"I don't how bad this is going to be Gunter.. So you're gonna have to stay with your Brothers and Sisters until it's over." _The Penguin honked at him in curiosity._

"The Storm Gunter! A Storm is coming! That's what!" _The old blue king nearly yelled in a panic as he Stuffed his Companion into an Icy safe room._

As he walked back to the entrance to his Cave, he looked out at the changing sky.

"Oh... this is gonna be bad.. Glob have mercy.." _He Genuinely seemed Afraid, which was not something one would typically or usually hear out of the thousand year old king._

* * *

Finn and Jake met up with the Candy Princess at the front door of her Candy Castle, with a concerned look on her face.

"Thank Goodness you Two are here, Earl is being a bit of a smelly butt again." _Finn sighed in frustration, this did indeed sound like their typical Lemongrab._

"Right, let's find out what this nut is going on about this time.."

They walked in, and as expected, they found lemongrab.. who was talking to Lumpy Space Princess.

"What are you up to now, Earl?" _Asked the hat-handy adventurer._

"Something Unacceptable is happening to the weather." _Finn and Jake looked at each-other a bit oddly._

"What? That? It's just gonna rain.. right?" _Asked a now slightly sheepish finn._

"Uh Actually, Earl and i were talking about that.. this whole lumpy thing feels much different than just any lumpin' rain." _The Lumpy Space Royal droned, albiet concerned._

"But wait.. this is about Earl here.. what did you do that annoyed Bubblegum ya dope?" _Asked the slightly annoyed blue clad adventurer._

"I did nothing!" _The Lemon-headed Earl snapped at them, Startling them._

"He barged in earlier, complaining about the weather and how this maybe bigger than anything we've ever seen." _The Gummy Princess explained to the heroic duo._

"W-what?" _The duo seemed a bit skeptical towards what the trio of Royals had been claiming._

"Oh don't tell me you don't feel the change in the air." _The Earl griped to them, Finn and Jake just looked at him odd._

"Yeah, it's later in the day ya doof." _Jake litterally barked to the crazy lemon-head._

"Rgh! Huh... unacceptable.." _The Earl sighed frustratedly._

"Hey, no need to get Zesty, we don't even know what would make you guys so concerned... i mean.. all this math about the weather.." _Finn had to snicker at his joke towards lemongrab._

Which earned him with a quick glare from the rather concerned Earl before he stormed out of the Castle.

"What the lump's gottin into him?" _Asked a dead curious Finn._

"I don't know.. but i know the Earl.. and he's never usually this concerned.. or for that matter.. afraid.." _The Gummy Princess Replied.. leaving them all wondering what __exactly was on the horizon._

* * *

To be continued..


	3. Reuniting with FP

"So what the glob is up with Earl?" _Asked the yellow stretch cabable dog._

"Who knows.. All this math about the weather?" _Replied the hat handy Adventurer, laying down in bed._

"I mean, so we know it's gonna rain, big deal, i mean, what's so bad about rain?" _Jake scoffed at Finn's question, the worst thing he could imagine was they'd get wet or a flood would happen._

"I dont know dude, but lemon-head back there didnt have be such a.. SOUR-puss about it." _Jake joked, and they laughed at it._

"Ahh, but that's usually the way he is.. and i'll probably never truely understand.." _That is unless Earl decided to come straight forward and confessed his TRUE problems, nevermind how people are being towards him._

These were their thoughts when a rather interesting looking phone starting ringing on their table.

"What the? That's the special occasion phone." _Said a confused Finn._

"Do you seriously still have that thing? I thought you and FP broke up last year." _They did, but Finn obviously didnt want to forget about her._

"Can't i have just one little memory of her?" _Asked the oh-so-awesome adventurer._

* * *

He picked the phone up and answered.

"Finn?" _A Female voice asked on the other line._

"FP?... Im surprised you're even calling.." _Interestingly, his tone had become a little more serious._

"Look.. I've been doing some... some thinking over the last.. few weeks to few months.. and.. huh.. i've decided i'm gonna try to give you another chance.." _This excited Finn, but even then, he knew their be a few set-backs._

"Look, FP, i'm sorry for.. what happened last year.. and i totally understand if you can't fully trust me just yet.. which is why im willing to do whatever you ask of me.. without question.." _This made the Blazing Royal Happy._

"Good.. that's all i could ask for.. and i hope you understand that for sometime.. we will be going through a trial period.. that is.. until i decide weather or not i want us to break up again.. or to be fully offical again." _Finn understood, and he wished more than anything to undo what happened the year before._

"Whatever makes you happy, whatever you wish for.. it's as good as done." _Even when they couldnt see each-other at the moment, they were both smiling happily._

"Is this all or was there something else?" _Finn asked her while she was still on the line._

"OH YES! Um.. Per chance.. have you notice a.." _Finn knew exactly what she was going to ask._

"Change in the weather? Kinda.. but what's getting me is that people are making a big deal out of it for whatever reason.. i mean what? What's wrong with a little rain?" _And he could tell by the silence on the other line that FP WAS the thing thats what was wrong, since she was a fire elemental, the rain would have harmed her._

"Well.. that is.. that people are making a big deal of?" _He decided to change the way he said it._

"I don't know, but i can tell you from here.. i've never seen the Flame People act so.. strange.. terrified.." _Finn's eyes widened slowly._

"Strange.. like.. fearing something bad was going to happen?" _He remembered just how Lemongrab acted when he and jake delt with him._

And if he was correct, then somehow the Flame People were acting the same way.

"Yeah.. or.. from the sound of it.. matter-of-fact.. i even told them i was probably just going to be rain.. but it would be okay.. but what bothered ME was that my closest and bravest Flame Guards told ME that something much bigger was on the horizon.. huh.. i just dont know what to think." _Neither did Finn, and he wanted an answer to the strange behaviour going around._

"You know what.. because i still care about you.. how about i come get you and bring you back here and maybe stay the night.. we'll make sure you're safe." _Finn happily offered with a smile._

"You'd do that? Oh Finn, sometime i wonder why we broke up in the first place.. just give me a few minutes to change then ill be ready to see you." _She told him happily._

"Alright Sweetheart, me and Jake will be on our way, meet us outside Flame Kingdom when you're ready." _He said to her, finishing up their time on the phone._

"Okay."

* * *

Finn was Excited to see FP again, he wondered how much she had changed in the last year.

"So what do you think Jake, think FP and i have a chance?" _He asked his Fart-Happy Buddy._

"Meh, i don't know.. but even if you guys do.. remember what i told you about Tiers." _Finn nodded in understanding._

"Trust me Jake, i remember, as long as it's 14 or under, then it's good." _Jake smiled proudly at his Buddy._

"Atta Boy, And who knows, maybe you'll get to see at least Tier 1 again soon." _That is if FP was willing to accept that._

* * *

As they walked, they felt rather.. uneasy.. looking at the sky ahead of them and above them, it didnt look friendly.. the Clouds had grown darker, fuller, meaner.. and appeared to be rotating slightly.

"Jake?" _Finn whispered to the Yellow Play-Doh equivilent Dog, even he too was getting an off feeling about the weather._

"Yeah, i dont like the look of them clouds either.. i say we better double time it if we wanna catch FP." _Matter-of-fact, Finn was hoping he would say just that._

"Right ahead of you on that one." _They quickly picked up the pace, and as Thunder Rumbled ominously through-out._

* * *

_The Windspeeds picked up, humidity climbed, and the temperature dropped at least 5 degrees in a short period of time._

_And the storm clouds began to congiel in one particular area and began to rotate a little faster than any other areas of the storm._

_The heroic Duo approached Flame Kingdom, and just in time to catch Flame Princess... how had clearly grown older and had changed.. and not just her clothing._

"W-whoa... W-what? Princess.. you're... g-georgous.. and.." _His words made FP blush happily._

* * *

_The Princess had Grown taller and Bigger in the last year._

_The crown she now wore was identical to the one Flame KING wore, but her dress was purple towards the top with an orange bottom which had purple streamers hanging down it, and a red cape hang down the back of her dress._

_And her flaming hair was blazing on end and had grown taller.. (If you wanna call it that)_

* * *

"Oh.. and it's Flame Queen now.." _To Finn, this would explain the drastic change._

"C-can i still call you FP?" _He asked, just so there wouldnt be any confusion._

"Yes! OH! I nearly forgot.. i'm glad this is happening.. because today is my 16th Birthday." _Finn nearly lost his Marbles, if only he had an idea this was going on._

"Well happy Sweet Sixteen.. i'm glad we came to get you then." _They Smiled Happily at each-other, almost reminisent of days past._

"So, Shall we head back to you're place now?" _She asked him happily, Finn rested his arm behind her back, supporting her happily._

"We shall." _He happily replied as the now Trio began to depart.._

* * *

_It didnt take long for the same Uneasy feeling to return and even increase slightly, especially with the new found Flame Queen._

"Jake?" _They all stopped in fear, the storm had grown darker and meaner in the time it took for them to make their trip to Flame Kingdom and pick up FP._

_Thunder ominously rumbled around the trio._

_And the wind suddenly picked up around the fearful trio_.

"Finn? What's Happening?" _Asked a freightened Flaming Queen._

_And as if to answer the question, a small portion of the storm began to Violently spin and become a descending Rope._

"W-What is that?!" _Jake yelled at the sight of the rapidly descending Funnel Cloud._

_The Funnel colided with the ground, an explosion of Dirt and Debris began to swirl around the violently spinning ropy cloud._

"Oh Glob, RUN!" _The Blue clad adventurer yelled as they ran as fast as they could from the Currently thin but strong looking Tornado._

* * *

To Be Continued.


	4. Surprise Tornadoes

_Sweat-dripped at the Terrified Trio tried as hard as the could to escape the Skinny but Powerful Tornado, which had now grown to an almost Elephant trunk apperance._

_As they did, they witnessed the true power of the Tornado as it began to tear apart a two story Candy House._

_Glass exploded and chunks of roof and wall were sheared off and cast about._

* * *

"Holy Glob and his Brother.." _Whispered a terrified Finn as he witnessed the Tornado's Fury._

"Finn, look out!" _Suddenly, Jake Yet, as a chunk of the roof smacked right into Finn, plowing him into the ground._

"Finn!" _The beautiful Flame Queen and Jake quickly rushed up to the fallen adventurer and got the piece of roof off of him._

"You alright, buddy?" _Jake asked Frantictly, the fellow adventurer on Nodded quickly got up._

"Never mind, me, are you guy..s..." _He looked back to see the Elephant truck sized Tornado had just Wrecked the Candy House._

Once it had moved away from it, they were all surpised to see the house missing it's Second floor.

Having been torn away by the Tornado.

"Oh my Grod Finn.. what if someone was in there?" _Finn could only hope the house was empty when the Tornado hit._

"Well have to come back later and find out, let's just get home, now!"

* * *

_They were a short distance from home, but the trip back was made a little less rushed as the Tornado had Roped out and dissipated.. but even though this happened, the storm appeared nowhere near finished._

* * *

"Can you're special occasion phone also call Bubblegum?" _Asked a heavily panting and exausted Finn._

"It should, sweet lump and a half Finn, that was so scary." _The young Queen buried her face in Finn's Chest._

Finn dialed Bubblegums number on the phone, and luckily he got the ring tone.

"This is Bonnie." _That was interesting, it wasnt often that Finn got to hear bubblegum by her first name._

"Yo, Peebs, it's Finn, i think we may have just found out why people have been acting so weird about the weather." _He said whilst still trying to catch his breath a little._

"Why, what happened?" _Asked PB on the other line._

"Sweet Glob, PB, i've never seen anything like it.. but we are out getting FP and bringing her back here.. and.. the storm dropped.. a rope.. a.. a funnel cloud or something.." _These words brought a whole new level of fear to the gummy princess._

"D-do you mean to say.. you saw a Tornado?" _The name struck Finn almost like lightning, and he was glad it wasnt litterally lightning._

"That's what that.. thing was called?" _He asked almost terrified._

"Finn.. i havent even as much as heard of them here since i was little.. and the last one we had.. hasnt happened since.. well.. since you, jake and probably FP were born.." _Just to think that they could have had a Tornado when they were at least new-borns was hard to think of._

"Well.. not only did we say a... Tornado.." _Both FP and Jake heard the name and looked at each-other Funny._

"But we also saw what it did.. It took out someone's house.. a two story.. the whole second story is now gone.." _This made PB gasp in surprise._

"Oh Glob.. We will have to see if someone was living in it later.. but Finn.. in the mean time.. Keep Flame Princess and Jake Safe.. with this kind of weather.. who knows what-" _Suddenly, the line went Silent, as if the Connection had Failed or Cut Off._

"PB? PB?!" _He called into the Phone, hearing nothing, he hung up and started to panic a little._

"What happened Finn?" _Asked a Fearful Flame Princess, scooting a little closer to Jake._

"I lost her, but she tells me to make sure i keep you guys safe.. and i intend to.. no matter what that might possibly mean." _Despite not having any Flame Protection on, the Young Flaming Queen hugged him and just Squeezed._

_Which burned a little._

"See? That's the Finn i knew and loved.. always does whatever he can to keep me safe.." _Sighing happily and contentedly, she just rested her head against the hero's chest._

_Which surprisingly didnt catch fire the second she did._

* * *

But it didnt take long for the Trio have slightly heightened fear again, as they heard the wind howling from outside.

"Listen to that." _Finn went in astonishment._

_They all just listened as the wind howled, blasting against the tree-house, banging tree-branches against the windows every so often._

_Out from the doorway walked a curious looking BMO, whom obviously had been hearing the howling winds._

"What is that noise?" _Asked the curious little Robot._

"Oh i hope that's just the wind!" _Finn panicked, quickly looking outside, and sighed heavily when he didnt see a Tornado heading their way but the tree and tree-house was getting pelted by drenching rain and near hurricane-force winds._

"Ohh... that got me for a second.." _He chuckled nervously._

* * *

"So.. where would we go if something happened?" _Asked the scared Queen._

"I dont know.. Think you could handle spending time at Candy Kingdom if something does happen?" _The Red Hot Queen rubbed the back of her neck with her hand in thought._

"Ehh... If i must.. but if that option fails.. think YOU could handle spending time at Flame Kingdom?" _Weather it was out of mockery or to be Funny, Finn did the same Hand+Neck gesture FP did._

_And they both laughed at this._

"Same Response as you i guess.. But really.. i.." _Before he could finish,_ _Jake suddenly pipped up, interupting the conversation._

"Wait Guys.. listen.." _And they could hear just what Jake was talking about, the rain stopped, but the wind kicked up slightly._

"Is.. is it over?" _Asked a rather uneasy Finn, they waited a minute... before the silenced rain was replaced by an steadily increasing roar.. as well as banging noises from outside._

"Wh-What is that?" _Asked a Fearful FP, Finn held her close to him as the rumbling roar picked up, and the wind was really picking up outside._

_Jake was suddenly startled when he clearly saw a chunk or two of Debris fly by._

"Oh Glob No!" _He yelled, running towards the terrified duo._

"What happened Jake?" _Finn quickly asked, and before the Startled Dog could answer, the roof suddenly tore away in one massive chunk._

Revealing a Violently Spining Cone Shaped Tornado, a loud roar enusing.

"GLOB! Everyone out!" _Jake Yelled as the The Quarter (If you now added BMO) quickly ran down the stairs and out the door._

* * *

To be continued..

* * *

Also a Note: To those who have Seen 'Into The Storm" and also love Adventure Time, what do you think should happen next?


	5. Surrounded

AN: Sorry it's been a while since i posted a part to this story folks, i've been having inspirational.. as well as other problems lately.. but heres a new one to make up for it.

They Watched as Finn and Jake's Treehouse was torn apart and shreaded by the Violently spinning Mass.

"Our home.." _Poor Finn sighed heavily.. at least 10 years in the treehouse.. all destroyed in an instant._

"I'm sorry Finn.. that must have been-" _And they dodged just in time for their stove to be flung at them by the Tornado._

"Let's just go elsewhere.. there's nothing left for us here.." _Poor Finn sighed heavily as the Quartet walked on._

Later..

"Get a load of this storm, dude!" _yelled a young male fire elemental as he filmed the rather violent storm, whilst wearing protective gear._

"This is the craziest thing i've ever seen, Nitro!" _Yelled a young male slime guy, named Clive, as the duo of amatuer storm chasers ran through a field outside of breakfast kingdom._

They were face to face with the once again violently rotating storm.

"Come on baby! Show daddy something nice!" _yelled Nitro the Fire elemental, excitedly._

Finn, Flame Queen, Jake and BMO happened to be coming through the area when they encountered the Crazy Duo.

"Oh, who are these nutjobs?" _Jake wondered as he watched the Crazy Duo ran around, filming the storm._

"CLIVE, CLIVE, LOOK!" _Nitro yelled excitedly as a ropey mass decended from the storm._

"YES! COME ON BABY COME ON!" _Clive yelled and bounced in excitement as the Cyclone decended._

"Finn!" _Flame Queen yelled, catching the sight of the decending Funnel._

"Oh Glob, not again!" _They took of running.. but then came something confusing.._

Just before the funnel actually made it to the ground, it spun out and lifted back up again.

"W-What?" _This made no sense, they were expecting it to be on the ground and causing destruction.. what could have happened?_

"Uh.. F-Finn... W-What's happening?" _Asked a Terrifed Flame Queen.. because nearly immediatly after the last Funnel dissipated, another area of rotation off to it's left began turning violent._

And then IT started turning into a decending Funnel.

"Whoa, it totally jumped spots!" _Clive yelled, as the violent mass hit the ground with an explosion of dirt and debris._

But this wasnt it.

"Whoa! Another one!" _Indeed, yet another one started decending._

"Oh Glob!" _Finn yelled, as they ran again, only to be stopped dead in their tracks by another Tornado that was suddenly in their path._

"Two, three.. four.. Biz, they're everywhere!" _Nitro yelled, starting to sound a bit terrified._

"Scrap! Run!" _Then they too took off running._

Next thing they knew, Two of the intense Cyclones, known as Multiple-Vorticies, started tearing apart houses in breakfast kingdom.

Pieces of Roof, wall, glass and vehicles were sheared away, and a few people were sucked away.

"Finn!" _yelled a familiar female voice._

To their surprise, it was Princess Bubblegum.

"PB? How did you find us?" _Finn asked in great surprise._

"I went to you're house to see if you wanted to stay at candy kingdom till the storm passed.. but when i saw it was destroyed.. i had to go looking for you, because i knew somehow.. you had to be.." _And to their horror, turned to suddenly witness a french-toast house get flat out destroyed._

"Oh my grod!" _PB Yelled, and as a chunk of roof was hurled at them._

They Ducked, though a nearby deer was flattened.

And what was even more terrifying... is that the tornadoes had them surrounded.

"No! There's too many of them!" _PB Yelled in panic, and as the two, now a bit scared themselves, wanna-be storm-chasers joined the quintet as the Tornadoes spun violently around them._

AN: What shall be next for our heroes? Will they make it out alive? Will they Die?

Time will tell.


End file.
